Reach Out and Touch Somebody
by Pixieblade
Summary: A bad day at the park. TokixKubo after a near-death experience.


**Reach Out and Touch Somebody**

He was really starting to hate his phone. For two days straight the damn thing wouldn't stop ringing and it was driving him nuts! He'd toyed with the idea of breaking it, but he didn't want to go through the trouble of getting another one and he couldn't turn it off because, well, what if _he_ called?

"This is getting ridiculous!" Stomping over to the phone he grabbed the receiver and yelled, "Yeah, what!?"

"To..ki..to..." the voice was faint on the other side of the line, staticy in a 'not good' kind of way.

"Kubo-chan?! What's wrong?? Hey! You there? What's wrong? Where are you?" he clutched the phone in desperation, trying to force the other to answer by sheer will power alone.

"Park...shit...on't com...gon..a be late..."

"Kubo-chan! Kubo-chan?!"

***Beep Beep Beep***

The line went dead with Tokito still yelling into it. In one swift movement he had grabbed his jacket and was taking the stairs two at a time, door slamming shut in his wake. He hadn't grabbed his keys on the way out, but the door wasn't locked so it should be fine.

He ran to the small park a few block's away. They came here often; Tokito liked the swings and the random old people and animals that showed up. Kubo-chan liked it when Tokito laughed and played like they didn't have a million enemies all trying to kill them.

But today some fucking retard decided to screw with _their_ place. Why did everyone keep trying to take the few things they had? Why couldn't they all go take a flying leap off into the Bay and just leave them the hell alone? Why couldn't they just be happy?

Ok, now he sounded like a girl, he had to stop this; if he was a man he'd just step up and beat the shit out of anything that stood in their way, including his horribly dense partner. And what the hell was that 'don't come' shit anyways?! Where the hell'd he get off talking to his great and lovely partner like that?

"Stupid Kubo-chan." He mumbled, feet thwacking against the pavement at full speed. A few more seconds and he'd be at the entrance to the park, he could see it just up ahead.

"Just don't die, moron." Skidding to a stop by the gate he peeked around trying to find his 'oh-so-stupid' mate.

Kubota was sitting on the bench smoking. Tokito sighed loudly and walked over, worry draining away slowly.

"Kubo-chan." He took a quick look around; there were two guys down by the trees, another a few feet away by the slide. Glancing back at Kubo-chan he ran his eyes over the tall youth.

There was blood splattered everywhere, most of it was probably those guys', but there was a gash across Kubo-chan's right thigh and another under his left eye, right below the glasses. Actually, now that he looked at him squarely, his glasses were also cracked. He sighed again and ran his gloved hand through his sweaty hair.

"Yo." Kubota raised his cigarette a bit in acknowledgment.

"What the hell happened now?" his voice was hard, edged with worry and frustration. It felt like these types of things just kept happening, and he wasn't too sure Kubo-chan wasn't the one starting them.

"Hmm...I wonder...but it's over now. What do you want for dinner?" he tried to stand, but couldn't quite. Tokito raced to his side and pulled Kubo-chan's arm over his shoulder, grunting softly from the sudden shift in weight.

"Stupid, how can you think about food, we gotta get you cleaned up, I'll call that quack and..."

Kubota's hand tightened on his arm noticeably, "Toki, let's just go home, ok?"

Tokito looked up worriedly; this wasn't like him, this soft voice full of, what was that...fear? Doubt? Whatever it was he didn't like it at all. Kubo-chan was strong, way stronger than he was, so when Kubo-chan wasn't acting strong, it kinda freaked him out.

"O..k...but I'm cleaning those when we get in, and you're gonna take a shower, you got that? Then I wanna know what the hell happened!" he was breathing heavy from the added weight lying across him as they walked.

"Hai, hai."

"And don't give me that 'hai, hai' shit, you always say that and then don't say anything. This time you're spilling it if I have to beat it out of you!" he turned and faced Kubota briefly, allowing his words to sink in before turning back towards their apartment.

Kubota was perversely pleased with this new assertive Tokito. _Wonder what he'll do if I don't tell him?_ He thought humorlessly.

"You're a masochist, you know that?" Tokito's words cut through his reverie. _Masochist? Where'd he learn that one?_

"Am I? Hmm...maybe, but only with you." He leaned in and lightly bit Tokito's ear, expecting a scream, to be pushed from him, something, but not this....

Tokito stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. There was something, disheartening, in the steady stare. Something that made him feel like a child whose parents had given up on scolding him. It was sad and frightening at the same time, like he finally stepped over that invisible line and _this_ would finally be over.

Dropping his head he broke the stare, "Sorry," he mumbled.

They continued on in silence. Even when they got home and Tokito had kicked in the door, it bouncing back shut afterwards, they were silent. Kubota was led into the bathroom, motioned to sit and then, finally, Tokito spoke.

"Take off your clothes while I go get the med kit." He turned and started walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Toki..."

He paused by the door just long enough to speak, head slightly turned back over his shoulder, eyes downcast and a frown on his face.

"Kubo-chan. Shut up."

Kubota's mouth snapped shut, how long had it been since anyone spoke to _him_ like that? He was probably a kid, maybe even when he was still living with his parents, certainly Kasai never talked to him that way.

He was still thinking when Tokito walked back in, blood stained clothes gone and only wearing his boxers, with their first aid kit clutched tightly in his hands. He stopped and looked at Kubota dead-pan before placing the kit on the counter and heading towards the shower. Kubota started to discard clothing in pieces, wincing as he pulled off the torn and bloody pants.

Tokito turned the water up hot and waited until steam wafted up and around them. When it was finally at a proper temperature he pulled off his glove and grabbed the med kit, hunching down he sterilized the gash on Kubota's thigh and then the one on his cheek, but didn't bandage them.

He stood up and put the kit back on the counter, turning the water up higher as he went. He grabbed two towels from the wall and told his patient to strip completely before motioning towards the shower. He helped Kubota into the hot water while tossing the towels over the back of the toilet, and steadied him against his smaller body.

As the blood circled the drain he finally spoke, one hand on Kubota's hip, the other wrapped around his chest.

"Sometimes, I really hate it when you do things by yourself." He buried his head into Kubo-chan's back and kept talking, water pounding down on them from above, "It's not fair, being stuck here while you go play hero or bad-guy, or whatever the hell you're doing. I'm not gonna sit here while you go and get yourself killed...I don't...want to lose you."

Kubota turned in his hold, right leg buckling under his own weight. Tokito clutched at the slippery skin, his fingers sliding across the surface unable to get a grip, sending them both crashing to the wet ground. Tokito had managed to throw his bad hand behind Kubota's head as they came down hard, cushioning it from the impact on the tile.

He hissed as he sat up, shaking the stinging appendage under the falling water. Blood trickled from a small cut along the side of his hand, the coppery smell mixing with the scent of wet fur made him feel like retching, he hated that smell, sent him remembering he wasn't quite human.

A hand reached up and took hold of the hated appendage, pulling it down. Tokito followed the movement, realizing a bit too late that he was sitting on top of a _very_ naked Kubota, who was sprawled out across the floor of the shower. Kubota pulled the furred hand to his lips; pressing it against them he took a quick glance at his drenched cat as he lightly sucked the bleeding flesh into his mouth.

Tokito's eyes slid shut as a shudder shook his small frame. The feel of Kubo-chan's tongue lapping at his skin, the swirling mixture of water and blood and saliva melding with the warm steam and his mate's hot breath made his pulse quicken. He shifted, pushing himself up until he was crouched over the supine body beneath him.

A low growl escaped from the back of his throat as he crept closer to Kubota. "So, are you gonna tell me what really happened, or do I have to make you tell me?"

Kubota watched in fascination as Tokito's eye's flashed in challenge, the normal deep blue flecked with gold, like pollen dust floating on a deep pond. The water dripped through his hair, rolled across his skin and finally fell to the floor as Kubota thought about his answer. There was that perverse voice in the back of his mind that whispered to him, wondering what Tokito would do to 'make him' tell. He smiled that cocky half grin he knew infuriated Tokito and shook his head, suddenly extremely pleased with his decision.

Tokito growled again. It was feral and dangerous and any sane person would have known better than to provoke him when he was like this, more beast than man, but he was pretty sure Kubo-chan wasn't all that sane. He dragged one clawed finger down Kubota's chest, smiling wickedly as blood slowly oozed out from the fresh wound, beading on the pale skin.

"Pain won't do anything you know." He stated, staring detachedly at the wound.

"Heh, who said anything about pain?" Kubota's eyes registered confusion first, and then comprehension as Tokito's head dropped and his partner's tongue flicked out and lightly zigzagged across the surface. Smooth, rough, smooth again. The stinging caress caused Kubota to hiss softly, sucking in air through tightly clenched teeth.

"No, no pain, we've had enough of that..." Tokito murmured as he moved lower, alternating licking and sucking softly at the wet skin. His claws ghosted over the soft flesh, leaving faint pink lines, but none of the bright angry red lines he had made in the beginning.

Kubota bucked as Tokito hit a sensitive spot on the inside of his thigh. Tokito responded by moving his good hand down and holding the quivering flesh to the tile. He smirked at his partner, liking the turn of events.

"Any thoughts?" he asked, claws nipping the sensitive skin around the base of his cock.

Kubota wasn't quite registering anything at the moment, Tokito's grasp had become strong and sure and thinking wasn't high on the priority list for him. He managed an inarticulate sound, which Tokito of coarse took as a _no_ and renewed his ministrations with great effort.

Kubota bucked harder, precum glistening across the tip. Tokito smirked and ran his finger across the top, claw slowly dragging over the sensitive skin. He'd never used his claws before, afraid he might hurt Kubo-chan unknowingly, but tonight was different, tonight he _wanted_ to hurt him, if only a bit. He just wanted to remind him that as _partners_ he had equal share in everything that happened to them. That included the bad shit as well.

Keeping his eyes on Kubo-chan he lowered his head and sucked the engorged member into his mouth, gagging slightly when said partner bucked up violently into his mouth. As Tokito continued to suck the ridged flesh he moved his good hand lower, slipping around Kubota's hip, across the small of his back, and around the soft curves of his ass.

Kubota raised his hips unconsciously causing Tokito to smile and slip his fingers over the pink opening. A hiss drew his attention up. Kubota's eyes were half-lidded, his glasses had been left on the counter and Tokito always wondered just how bad his eyesight really was. He started to move, trying to get up, reverse their positions to be like normal, but Tokito stopped him easily, one finger quickly slid in, the hot water having done a lovely job of relaxing the tight flesh.

He smiled around the cock still in his mouth, lightly scrapping his teeth against the sensitive flesh and felt the shudder working its way through Kubo-chan's body. He gripped the base of the cock with his furred hand, keeping his partner from release.

"To..ki…" Kubota was, well, he wasn't sure what the hell he felt at the moment, it wasn't bad, but he liked being the one in control, and right now he was defiantly _not_ in control of this situation. He was, however, pleased that Tokito had finally started using both hands, it was always so awkward trying to do this with only one hand, which is probably why he took the lead initially. But now wasn't the time for philosophical thinking.

Tokito's breath caught in his throat, causing him to gag momentarily. He'd never heard Kubo-chan say his name like that before. He slid in another finger, slowly moving them in pace with his other hand, finding it a lot harder than he thought to time it just right. Sweat mixed with the water coursing down on them from above. He pushed in a third finger, speeding up as Kubota pushed against his hand in rhythm to his thrusts.

Tokito carefully pulled his fingers out and pushed back onto his heels, a whimper escaping his mate's lips. He smiled rakishly and slid his wet boxers off quickly, tossing them into a corner. He watched Kubota trace the movement with his eyes and took the moment to look at his partner fully. He realized he never had the chance to do this normally, as he was usually the one on the receiving end.

Smiling again he slid close to Kubo-chan, pressing against his thigh and sliding his hand up the inside, gripping the base he leaned down and once again took the cock into his mouth, this time no teasing, he had a purpose. His fingers slid over his ass, kneading the flesh, working it open again. He watched as Kubo-chan's eyes fluttered shut, until his breathing became ragged and his hands gripped the tiles, nails shredding on the rough surface.

He twisted to the left a bit and carefully raised Kubo-chan's leg, pressing in until he connected with the wet flesh. Kubota jerked up, pushing against the intruding member until it was buried inside. They sat there a moment, panting as they both got use to the sensation. Tokito's hand twitched on his hip, claws digging in, sending a jolt through Kubota. He shuddered as Tokito started to move, slowly at first, but quickly getting into the rhythm.

He continued to pump Kubo-chan's straining cock as he pushed further into him. He moved a bit farther to the left and raised his mate's leg higher onto his shoulder. Pounding a bit harder he jerked his hips and rubbed against Kubota's prostrate. Kubo-chan reached up and wrapped his arms around Tokito's neck, dragging the boy to him and kissing him deeply as the sensation ripped through both of them as they came together.

Tokito was pulled down on top of Kubota. As they lay there with the water pounding down on them Tokito nuzzled into Kubo-chan's neck, relishing the light pricking sensation running up and down his body. He turned his face up to look at his partner and started coughing, choking on the water still falling on them. Kubo-chan laughed and pushed them both up against the wall, reaching up and turning the water off.

Tokito slid off of him and shook his head, flinging water to the sides in a vain effort to clear his head. Kubota reached over and pulled the towels off the back of the toilet, draping one over Tokito's head, the other around his own shoulders.

"Come on, I think I'm clean enough now." He smiled softly at his water logged cat and pushed himself up the wall, limping noticeably. Tokito was at his side in an instant.

"That's not…I didn't…" he pointed at his hunched figure and Kubota laughed again.

"Not too much anyways." He teased.

Tokito sucked on his bottom lip and remained quiet, a light flush coloring his skin. Kubota leaned heavily on him; sliding his hand up he titled the startled boy's face and softly kissed him.

"Hey Toki…I really don't know why those guys came after me today. I didn't go looking for them either. Why would I want people like that in _our_ park?" For once he was completely serious, no jokes, no sarcasm.

Tokito searched his eyes, he wasn't lying, Kubo-chan never lied to him, sometimes he didn't tell the truth, but he had never lied to him. As they reached the bed he helped Kubo-chan sit and placed his leg up under the covers, tossing the wet towels back into the bathroom.

He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he climbed over Kubo-chan, whispering into his ear that he loved him, before crawling in beside him and taking his usual spot by the window. Still hot from the shower he lay on top of the cool sheets and threw an arm over his eyes, trying to calm his breathing and if he was lucky, get some sleep, between the sex and stress he was exhausted.

Kubota half-smirked and rolled over onto his side, fitting himself against the still damp body of the younger man. Tokito could hear the smirk through his words, "Tokito, I love you, but you're never topping me again."

"Why?!" came his indignant reply, muffled slightly by the arm thrown over his face.

"Because, when we're like that I can't see your face, and it's so much more fun to tease you if I can see you."

"What type of fucked up answer is that? No way. Suck it up and deal, cigarette boy!"

Kubota slowly raised himself up, arms now firmly planted on either side of Tokito's chest. Throwing a leg over his partners' he effectively pinned Tokito to the bed.

"So, if I suck it, we'll go back to the way it normally is?" he breathed out each word slowly, dropping his head inch by inch until his tongue flicked out and touched Tokito's stomach on the last 's' sound.

"Ahh, Ku..bo..-chan! No fair!!" fingers wound themselves into his hair, clutching for dear life as Kubota twirled his tongue down his stomach and hips, moving tortuously slow for Tokito's liking.

Kubota ran his tongue down the inside of his thigh, lightly sucking at his lover's flesh. He enjoyed watching Tokito quiver under his touch, knowing that only he was allowed to see Tokito like this, completely vulnerable, completely _his_.

"Hey, Toki…if someday you remember…we'll have to stop this, won't we?" he refused to look up as he spoke. Quiet frankly, he hadn't meant to say it out loud at all; it just kind of slipped out as he was thinking.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders painfully, winding into his hair and roughly forcing back his head. Tokito glared at him, anger causing his body to tremble violently.

"You're a fucking moron, you know that? What am I supposed to remember, huh?! The pain, the fear, the dark?! Why the hell would I wanna remember that shit? I got this now. I have you and all our idiot, fucked up friends. I have a life where I'm loved, where I'm needed and wanted. You think I'll forget all that and go back to the dark? What am I, an idiot? Stupid Kubo-chan." He pulled Kubota to him, crushing him against his chest, angry tears sliding down his face.

Who knew if he'd ever remember; if he had his way he never would. Kubo-chan was his family, he was the only thing he needed or wanted to know about, and it pissed him off and scared him when he started talking like this.

"Sorry, I just…sorry." He wasn't really sure what to say. It wasn't like they had these conversations frequently or anything, but it haunted his mind. Sometimes when they were like this, alone in the dark clinging to each other his mind started down the dark path and he couldn't stop it. He was afraid, he wasn't ready to lose Tokito yet, he wasn't sure if he ever would be.

Tokito took a few deep breaths to still his rapidly beating heart, unconsciously running his fingers through Kubo-chan's hair. He needed to know what Kubo-chan was really thinking…he needed to hear the words from his own lips.

"Do you want me to leave? Do you want this to stop?" he glanced down at the man in his arms.

Kubota looked up startled, "No. You're mine; I don't want to give you up." As the words left his lips he realized it was the truth, I didn't want to give him up, even if it made Tokito hate him.

"Then shut the hell up about it. I ain't going anywhere; not now, not ever." He pulled Kubo-chan into a deep kiss, letting the weight of his flesh be the proof of his sincerity.

Kubota pulled back from the kiss and rolled off of Tokito, conscious that his weight might be crushing his partner. He pulled Tokito to his side, cushioning his head on his chest. As they lay there in the darkening room, slightly bloody and sore, but finally calm, Tokito had a hand curled up under Kubota's shoulder, the steady beating of his lover's heart lulling him to sleep. A twinge in Kubo-chan's leg drew his attention and without thinking he reached down with his bad hand and lightly massaged the torn flesh.

"Should I get the bandages?" he murmured into the quiet.

"Nah, it'll be fine until tomorrow. I don't want you to leave." He reached for his pack of cigarettes on the night stand, remembering only after he grabbed the pack that he was out. Crumpling the empty container he tossed it into the trash.

Tokito watched the graceful arch as it flew effortlessly into the bin and then sighed, nuzzling in closer to Kubo-chan. "Me either." A small smile flittered across his lips as Kubo-chan ran his fingers softly through his hair.

And finally, they slept.


End file.
